


Origins

by SerenityXStar



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, Dirty Talk, First Time, Fluffiness, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Pre-Band, RPF, a7x
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-25
Updated: 2010-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityXStar/pseuds/SerenityXStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder just where Brian's penchant for talking dirty came from?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Origins

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being very long! For me anyway. But I'm actually very happy with it. There was so much I wanted to try to fit into this story. So many little things. Reasons, sensations, details... And you know. First times. Awkward and painful and special and all. I hope it all came together the way I was intending. So let me know, yeah? Comments are love and I completely, 100% love to hear from readers. PS- That thing at the beginning about the crowd surfer? Yeah, that actually happened to me. -_-;

“Motherfucker.”

Brian rolled his eyes, glancing over at Jimmy as they walked. His friend was rubbing the back of his head, face twisted into a scowl. “Dude. You’re the only person I know who can go to a show and get a crowd surfer dropped on you every damn time.”

Jimmy felt the back of his head gingerly, pulling his hand away to look at it, as if anticipating blood on his fingers. Seeing none, he huffed, shooting a half serious glare over at Brian. “Fuckers. Who the fuck decided crowd surfing was a good idea anyway? ‘Oh, look how hardcore I am! I’m gonna let everyone else float me along like a little fucking cloud or some shit while I just lay here. Rad!’ Fuck, why did she have to land on the back of my head?” He rubbed the spot lightly again, mussing his already wild hair.

“Because you’re so fucking tall, they couldn’t lift her high enough to land on your head.”

Rolling his eyes, Jimmy shoved his friend playfully, unable to hold back a grin. “Fuck you, man.”

Brian laughed, nudging Jimmy with his shoulder and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. “Is that an offer?”

Jimmy pretended to think about it for a moment then grinned. “Nope! Hey, I can still stay at your place tonight, right?”

“Damn.” Brian snapped his fingers, grinning back, then nodded, turning down the street that would lead them to his house. “Yeah, of course. My folks are out for a couple of days. It took me forever to convince them that I didn’t need a babysitter. Fuck. Apparently seventeen isn’t old enough to be trusted alone. They left me six different numbers I can call if I need anything. God, you’d think I was gonna set the house on fire!”

“Well there was that one time, when you were trying to make quesadillas-“

“Shut up! How was I supposed to know putting too much cheese inside would make it drip out and start smoking in the oven?”

With a maniacal laugh, Jimmy smacked Brian on the back. “Dude, you shouldn’t cook. Ever. You burn frozen pizza and microwave popcorn.”

Brian hunched his shoulders slightly, shooting the taller teenager a petulant look. “So what am I supposed to eat this weekend? Toast and oatmeal?”

Jimmy’s face was completely straight when he looked over, one brow lifted. “Can you boil water without burning something?”

“Fuck you, asshole!” Brian swiped at the drummer, letting out an indignant cry when he took off running towards the house, cackling like a loon the entire way.

~*~

It was already midnight when they’d gotten to Brian’s house, the show having gone late, but they wanted food anyway. A half an hour, two attempts at boiling noodles and three pans later, Jimmy had banished Brian from the kitchen completely. He’d sulked on the living room couch like a child until Jimmy had emerged with two plates of spaghetti, offering one to the surly guitarist. Grudgingly, he’d declared the food edible and then proceeded to devour his portion.

Jimmy just laughed at him.

The two had ended up sprawled out across Brian’s bed, arms and legs overlapping, heads settled close, just staring up at the ceiling. A comfortable silence spread between the two as they lay quietly, bellies full, making them sleepy, but not quite ready to drift off yet.

It was Brian who finally broke the silence, though his eyes never wavered from the point they were staring through. “Good show, huh?”

“Yeah.” Jimmy blinked slowly. “Drummer wasn’t all that great though.”

Brian rolled his eyes, glancing over to his friend. “Well, _obviously_ , not everyone can be as good as you.”

Jimmy sniffed faintly. “Obviously.”

With a chuckle, Brian shifted, half rolling to hang over the taller teen, head popping into Jimmy’s line of vision. “You had fun though, right?”

Jimmy’s smile was warm and genuine, blue eyes coming to focus on his friend’s face. “Mmmhm. Good band. Great performance.” He moved his arms to curl them behind his head, wincing as soon as he moved to rest on them, shifting to rub a hand over the back of his head instead. “Could have gone without the concussion though.”

Brian sighed in exasperation, nudging at Jimmy. “God, you’re such a baby. Roll over and let me look.”

Only after he’d directed a deep, hurt pout at Brian did Jimmy do as he was told, rolling onto his stomach, arms folded, forehead resting against them. He sighed when he felt Brian’s fingers move through his hair, warm and careful. He didn’t know how Brian’s hands always managed to stay warm. More often than not, his own were cold. He winced when the questing digits found the lump on the back of his head.

“Ow.”

He smiled, though he knew Jimmy couldn’t see the expression. “Well, I don’t see any split skin. A little red maybe. Feels like you might have a lump. Headache?”

“Yeah, a little.”

Brian leaned in slowly to press a soft kiss to the back of Jimmy’s head. “Better?”

He could hear the smile in Brian’s voice. He rolled back over, looking up, pout still in place. “Not completely.”

His smile stretched into a half smirk and he lowered his head to press a light, lingering kiss to Jimmy’s lips. “How’s that?”

“Mm, getting there.” Jimmy grinned, slipping his hands up Brian’s arms, over the curve of his shoulders to skim up his neck. They traced over the strong jaw line and high cheekbones, fingers finding his messy hair and settling into the mass, gently tugging Brian’s head back down for a firmer kiss.

Brian hummed softly against Jimmy’s lips, parting his own a moment later to flick the tip of his tongue playfully against the tip of Jimmy’s as it peeked out shyly. Soft and innocent quickly spiraled into heated and passionate, teenage hormones fanning the flames that needed no encouragement.

Breaking away to gasp for air, Brian found himself settled onto Jimmy’s taller frame, pressed tight, those strong hands still curled into his hair. Hazy blue eyes blinked open to meet him and he grinned, rocking his hips forward, rubbing against the hard ridge he could feel though two layers of denim, his own arousal pulsing in response when the drummer’s eyes immediately closed once more, lids fluttering.

“Fuck, Brian…”

He wasted little time in tugging Brian’s shirt off, shifting to let the roaming hands strip his own as well, tossing the material carelessly to the floor. This wasn’t exactly a new thing for them, getting this close. This… intimate. They’d made out plenty of times before. Using each other as practice was the original excuse, but they’d dropped that after the first handjob. That was a couple of months ago. The best months Jimmy could remember. He wasn’t in love with Brian… But he definitely loved him.

He trusted him.

Jimmy stretched out under his friend, lifting his arms up over his head, hands together and resting against the sheets, as if bound. He let his long legs fall apart, arching just a little to feel his lean muscles tense. He knew how to play Brian when he had to. The guitarist loved visuals.

“Brian?”

Brian settled between Jimmy’s legs, rubbing over his thighs absently, looking over the picture the taller teen made. He’d always been skinny. But he’d been developing with puberty. Where before he’d been scrawny, now he was adding muscle. His stomach was flat, but Brian could see the flexing muscle as Jimmy stretched his body out fully. That little arch of his back had his shoulders pressed to the mattress, chest up slightly and Brian’s eyes were drawn to pink nipples.

The shifting had the tight denim Jimmy was sporting lately riding low, showing off the hip bones that were growing more and more prominent with the loss of the last of his baby fat. Brian groaned softly, dipping his head to kiss a lazy trail down the center of his chest, intent on reaching the V of skin taunting him. He nipped just below Jimmy’s navel, chuckling when the drummer fell back to the mattress with a squeak.

Finally acknowledging Jimmy’s soft query, he rolled his dark eyes up, mouth hovering over the button to those sinfully tight jeans.

“Hmm?”

Each brush of Brian’s lips felt electric and he let his head tip back, long neck arced just as his back had been. He needed to get his thoughts in order or they wouldn’t be doing anything tonight that they hadn’t done before. And Jimmy had plans.

“You know you’re my best friend, right?”

Brian lifted a brow, dipping his head down to mouth at the button playfully, fingers lifting a moment later to pop it open, tongue flicking out to taste the little patch of skin underneath, dark curls just peeking out.

“Of course. You’re mine too.”

Jimmy nodded, tipping his head back down to watch Brian with effort, swallowing convulsively at the sight and feel of the hot tongue teasing at such a sensitive patch of skin.

“And I trust you. More than anyone else. You’re always there for me. Let me stay here if I want. Fuck, you’re the first person I ever kissed.”

He paused a little, fingers hovering over the zipper he’d been about to drag down. This was going somewhere important and suddenly butterflies were bouncing off the inside of Brian’s stomach.

“Jimmy?”

With a nervous swallow, Jimmy shifted his hips a little. He wanted to break his gaze away, but he needed to see Brian’s reaction. If it was bad, he could try to pass everything off as a joke. He could feel the heat washing over his cheeks and could only imagine how red they must be against the rest of his pale skin.

“I want you to fuck me, Brian.”

It was Brian’s turn to swallow nervously, his entire body freezing. Okay, almost his entire body. His cock, still trapped in his pants, really, _really_ liked the idea of being inside of Jimmy. He didn’t move until he saw the fear creeping into Jimmy’s eyes and realized that he was taking his silence the wrong way.

“Are- are you sure?”

“Yeah.” Jimmy’s voice was soft. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while. I can’t picture it being anyone but you.” His voice dropped a little more, barely a whisper, the anxiety creeping up on him. “Do you not… want me?”

He replied instantly, needing no time to think about it. “Fuck. Of course I want you. Who wouldn’t want your fine ass?” He offered a genuine, if still slightly tense grin. “I do want you. I just don’t want to hurt you.”

Jimmy’s smile was at once bright and relieved. He knew Brian would never lie to him. Never hurt him. That’s why he wanted it to be Brian. Wanted him to be the first. “It’s alright. We’ll go slow.”

Brian nodded, though he didn’t move. Despite all of the anxiety, his erection hadn’t softened one bit. And now the thought of actually fucking Jimmy had it pulsing in obvious interest. He reached a hand down, digging the heel of his hand into his crotch lightly, groaning. “So.. what’s first?”

Pulling up one long leg at a time, folded almost to his chest, Jimmy peeled the black jeans off, pulling a tube from the back pocket before tossing them away, relaxing bare back to the bed. The blush deepened slightly. Sure Brian had seen him naked before. Had even seen him hard before. But somehow the situation was entirely different now.

Jimmy held out the tube, smiling shyly. “You’ll need this.”

Finally, the tension in him seemed to relax and he grinned, accepting the tube, reading it with a cocked brow. “Have you been planning this? What the fuck?” He laughed, earning a deeply blushing glare from Jimmy. “Watermelon?”

“I was kinda- I mean, I’ve wanted to- and watermelon is all summery and shit- Shut up Brian!”

Still chuckling, Brian shook his head, moving to strip his own jeans off, freeing his cock with a little sigh of relief. He tossed his pants to the side to join Jimmy’s. He resettled between those slender legs, fingers rubbing over the hips he loved to stare at, thumbs tracing down the stark lines to graze the base of Jimmy’s erection, grinning at the small noise he earned.

“How do you want this? It’d probably be easier on your hands and knees…”

“On my back. I wanna be able to see you.”

Brian resisted the urge to sigh. If Jimmy wanted this, wanted it with him, he was going to go along with whatever he wanted. He’d just have to spend a little more time preparing him. Popping open the tube’s lid, he squeezed a bit of the clear, cool gel onto his fingers, chuckling softly at the scent. “I’ll be damned. Really does smell like watermelon.”

Jimmy rolled his eyes, reaching for a pillow to tuck under his head, arms curling back around it, leaving himself stretched out for Brian. He let his legs fall farther apart, knees leaning to either side, feet braced slightly against the bed to give Brian ample room to move. The position left him wide open and exposed and he darted his gaze away, refusing to meet Brian’s eyes, cheeks tinted pink.

He couldn’t help but groan softly, looking over the pale, unmarked skin laid out for him. He loved looking at Jimmy. He should have looked gangly and awkward with those long limbs, but he managed to be graceful and god damned mouth watering. Brian trailed his knuckles down the inside of Jimmy’s thigh lightly, keeping constant contact to keep from surprising him with an unexpected touch. He let his fingers hover, barely brushing over the sensitive skin around the little pucker he was dying to breech, waiting.

“Jimmy. Look at me.”

Only after those crystalline eyes had turned back to him did he let his fingers move, one circling slowly, leaving a gleaming trail of slickness before slowly sinking _in_.

“You’re beautiful.”

Jimmy sucked in a breath, arching faintly. He wasn’t sure which was because of the intrusion and which was because of the words. Normally, if Brian said something that sappy, he’d have a smart ass come back, coupled with an exaggerated roll of his eyes. But in this position, vulnerable and uncertain, not one hundred percent sure what was coming next, it was nice to have the reassurance. To know that Brian liked what he saw. That Brian _wanted_ him. The words were also a welcome distraction from the oddness of the unfamiliar sensation.

Brian could feel him tense when he slid the finger in and he stilled to wait for Jimmy to relax after the initial shock of it. Fuck was he tight. And so fucking hot… He groaned lower, letting his finger slide in farther, slowly exploring the silken depths. How the fuck was he going to last with his dick surrounded by that? Fuck. Once his finger was in to the knuckle, he let it slide back, spreading the lube, working it in to the hot, untouched skin, working at relaxing the tight muscles.

“Damn, baby, you’re fucking tight.”

That little sound made him grin, all white teeth and sparkling blue eyes. He relaxed a little more, letting out a slow breath. Odd, yes. Not necessarily bad though. If it didn’t get any worse than this… A second finger nudged against him and slowly worked in to join the first and he was wincing before he thought to hide the expression. He could feel Brian’s fingers stop instantly, those intense cinnamon-brown eyes fixed on him.

“N-no, I’m alright. Keep going.” He hated the quaver in his voice, but he couldn’t deny the little twinge of pain at the added stretching.

Of course he wanted to keep going. In fact, he wanted to sink balls deep into that impossibly tight heat and just fuck Jimmy into the mattress until he exploded, but no way in hell was he going to hurt his friend. He gave him a slightly incredulous look, but carefully began scissoring his fingers anyway. He’d felt the muscles tense up again, could see the discomfort flit across Jimmy’s face.

“Alright… But if it hurts, I want you to tell me. Okay? We’ll stop.”

Jimmy bit down on his bottom lip, keeping grimace at bay. Yeah, now he was understanding the ‘it can hurt’ part. He tried to forcibly relax himself, taking deep breaths, slowly letting go of the tension that had built up throughout his body, working down from his shoulders. It did help, and the flexing of Brian’s fingers turned into more of an odd sensation once again, rather than a painful one.

Brian tried to take his cues from Jimmy’s body, paying careful attention to the way his muscles moved and relaxed or tensed up. When they did finally start to loosen, he scissored his fingers wider, ever working towards his goal of opening him up. He pressed a third, slicked finger along side the other two, slowly, carefully working it in. Fuck he wanted to watch them, but instead he kept his gaze trained on Jimmy’s face.

Just when it was starting to get better. He couldn’t hold back the whimper this time and he shifted his hips a little, instinctively looking for a way to ease the pain. It didn’t help. If anything, moving made it worse. Jimmy squeezed his eyes shut, breaking his gaze from Brian’s for the first time since he’d started, again going through his little ritual of breathing deeply and working to relax muscles. Why the fuck did people do this again?

He didn’t like it. Well, he did, but not at the cost of Jimmy suffering. If it hurt bad enough for Jimmy to actually make noise, it must have been pretty bad. Not surprising really, considering how fucking tight the kid was. Brian growled at that little voice, trying to quiet it. Even though it was right. Maybe they ought to try this another time. Just suck each other off or something and pass out for the night.

He shifted his fingers a little, ready to pull them out when Jimmy cried out and arched, his eyes snapping open wide, legs trembling faintly. Brian froze immediately, his own eyes wide, suddenly terrified that he’d caused some sort of damage.

It was a sudden and intense blinding flash of white hot pleasure and finally, _finally_ Jimmy understood the draw. He reached a hand down quickly, grabbing Brian’s wrist, keeping his hand from retreating. He shifted his eyes down, finding Brian’s once more. They were wide and frightened, but as soon as he spoke he could see them darken, watch the fear bleed away to be replaced with a deep, encompassing lust.

“Again. Don’t you dare fucking stop now. Do it again.”

The relief was instantaneous, chased by heat curling low in his belly. He’d never seen Jimmy’s eyes turn that particular shade before; dark, deep like the ocean on a sunny day, a misleading sort of depthlessness that could swallow you whole. He growled, pressing his fingers deeper, parting them to mimic the previous motions of the two, finding it a little easier now to stretch the muscle, making sure to find that spot again.

He wanted him. Fuck, in that moment, he wanted him so fucking bad. He didn’t care about lube or preparation or being careful. He just wanted Brian in him, filling him, stretching him, hitting that spot. He arched again when those clever fingers found their mark, rolling his hips back onto Brian’s hand. He let out some kind of inarticulate noise, something that sounded suspiciously like a moan to his ears, but he didn’t fucking _care_. Just as long as he got _more_.

He’d thought Jimmy was beautiful before. That was nothing. He was moving now, arms curled up around his pillow, back arching faintly, hips rolling back against him. He was fucking himself against Brian’s fingers and his arousal was suddenly aching and insistent. He knew he could get off just by watching this, watching the way Jimmy’s body moved, the muscles flexed; feeling the way the heat around his fingers gripped and pulled, as if trying to get them deeper. It was still tight, but now he could feel little spasms every time he found the magic spot inside of him. He wanted it. Wanted it around his cock, wanted to feel Jimmy shudder and arch against him.

“God… Fucking- Shit, Jim, I wanna be in you so bad.” He groaned, arching his hips against the bed a little.

Jimmy couldn’t keep his hips from moving, trying to press back harder on Brian’s fingers, striving to feel them deeper. “Yeah. Fuck, yeah. I’m ready, fuck.”

He slid his fingers free instantly, thrilling in the little noise of disappointment Jimmy made. He pulled away only enough to grab the tube, squeezing more of the gel out to slick the coolness over his cock, hissing harshly, touching himself as little as possible. He didn’t know how the fuck he was supposed to hold out once he was inside of Jimmy, but as long as he was inside he really didn’t care.

Brian settled in close between those long legs, bracing a hand next to Jimmy’s hip, using the other to guide himself to the slick hole that was taunting him, nudging forward, the tip of his cock pressing, pushing. At first he didn’t think he was going to fit, the muscle resisting despite the stretching, but he kept pressing, watching as the ring began to yield, the head of his cock sinking in.

A pained squeak drew his eyes up and he found himself torn, wanting to stop for Jimmy’s sake, but needing so badly to sink farther into the hot depths, exquisitely tight, made more so as Jimmy’s body sought to reject him. He groaned, closing his eyes and swallowing thickly, clinging to his control with a vice grip, teeth grit.

“Fuck, Jimmy, you need to relax…” It was hell, holding still against the pressure, trying to keep from being forced out without pressing deeper.

God, it had felt so good a minute ago. But the pain was back, and with a vengeance this time. Brian felt huge, felt like he was stretching him to bursting and it was a raw, burning sort of ache, a stinging pain and he hoped to God that Brian hadn’t torn skin. His breathing was shaky as he sought to work through the breathing and forcibly relaxing that had worked before. It did help a little, but not enough and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to keep the hot tears back. He didn’t want to cry, especially in front of Brian. He just needed… something. Something to take his mind off the pain.

He couldn’t hold still forever. It was eating away at him, the need to move. Feeling the pressure ease a little, he pressed a little harder, finding it a little easier to slide in with the head of his cock inside. Apparently that was the worst part. He shuddered, feeling more tight heat swallow him, trying to keep his focus on Jimmy’s face rather than the back of his skull. Another whimper that was clearly of pain rather than pleasure and he was halting again, silently cursing a streak that would put a sailor to shame.

“Do you want to stop?” He wasn’t sure how he got the words out, but it was definitely his voice asking.

They were already this far. And it was slowly getting better… At least he thought it was. The burning was still there, fuck was it still there, but maybe it stung just a little less. It had to get better, right? It had gotten better with Brian’s fingers…

“N-no. No, don’t s-stop. Just…” Was there really any way Brian could go slower? He was being a fucking saint. “Talk to me. Distract me.” He whimpered the words, forcing his watery blue gaze to Brian’s chocolate.

“I am talking-“

“No. Like you were before.”

It took him a moment. The blood wasn’t exactly flowing upwards. Talk to him. Distract him. He took a deep, unsteady breath, leaning a little closer to ghost his lips over Jimmy’s, careful to keep his hips still.

“You’re so fucking tight, Jim. I knew you would be, the way you were squeezing my fingers. But damn, it’s the most amazing feeling…”

Jimmy smiled softly, turning his focus to Brian’s words, the sound of his voice; the way it dropped an octave when he spoke that way. He tried to keep his mind occupied with it, to keep it turned from the pain. He wanted this with Brian, he did. He took deep breaths, trying the let the tension flow from his body, starting, as he had before, at his shoulders, down his spine, consciously willing the muscles to soften and loosen up.

He could feel it, feel the way Jimmy’s body responded, how it tensed and relaxed around him. He’d never felt anything like it before, even with a girl. They were responsive, sure, but this was a whole other planet compared to that. He started moving again when he felt the pressure around him ease a little, working into the hot body below him, inch by torturous inch. It only got better the deeper he sank, with more and more incredible heat around him.

His voice was low, a groan bleeding into his words. “Ah, fuck... God, Jimmy, do you have any fucking idea how hot you are? Shit, I can feel every move you make.” 

The pressure was slow and insistant and he was grateful that Brian didn’t pause this time. It just seemed to be worse when he stopped and then started again. The tears were still threatening and he squeezed his eyes shut again, fighting against them. Brian would stop if he saw them. But it didn’t matter a moment later because he felt Brian’s hips bump against his own and he knew they were joined completely and as fucking girlish as it seemed, he couldn’t hold them all back anymore and not just because it hurt. One tear slid down his cheek, despite his closed eyes, his breathing hitching slightly.

“I’m in you. Fuck, Jimmy, I’m all the way in you.”

Jimmy could hear the strain in Brian’s voice and he blinked his eyes open, trying to keep his breathing steady. Never had he felt so full, stretched tight around Brian as he was, so connected to him. He could see Brian’s arms trembling faintly, and there was a sort of awe reflected in his eyes, the chocolate gone dark, seemingly all pupil, ringed in midnight. It made him feel cherished, special the way Brian looked at him, the way he was being so careful and holding back. And somehow, it made the ache less painful and more pleasant. Something to be enjoyed because it was Brian making him ache and burn.

“It’s- Brian, fuck… You feel fucking huge…”

He chuckled lowly, sucking in slow breaths through his nose, focusing on holding still, waiting until he knew Jimmy had gotten used to it, until his body was ready for a bit more. It was nice to have his ego stroked though and he leaned in closer, kissing away the tear that had fallen, soft fluttering kisses following over his cheeks.

“That’s because you so fucking tight. Does it hurt? I’m not hurting you am I?” He was worried yes, and he’d stop the second Jimmy said the word, but fucking hell did he not want to hear it.

He wouldn’t lie to him, he couldn’t do that. Not to Brian. “Yeah, a little. It… stings. But it’s not as bad now.” He lifted a hand, uncurling it from his pillow, slipping it over a tanned shoulder and into Brian’s shaggy hair, fingering the soft strands. “Try moving.”

Fuck, there was a God. He pulled back slowly, much slower than he wanted to, eyes anxious and watching Jimmy’s face. At about half way, he shifted and pressed in again, rolling his hips carefully, sliding back in smoothly. If he’d thought just being inside of Jimmy was good, there weren’t words for this. The friction… He hissed harshly, shuddering, letting his head drop forward, lips against Jimmy’s neck. He kept moving, slipping out again and then back in, shifting just a little to settle his knees into a better position, something more stable.

Yeah, it still burned, but with each slow slide, the scale seemed to tip. The burn was building towards something better, the ache more wanting and needy. And then the angle changed when Brian shifted and his cock found that spot again. THAT spot and he was arching up to meet him, the burn igniting into a flash of all consuming heat and mind shattering pleasure.

“There! Fuck, again, Brian do it again.”

That was all he needed. He pulled back slowly one more time, farther, almost to the point of slipping out then paused for just a moment, jaw clenching before he thrust back in. He immediately tried to set a quick, deep pace, fighting against the fog of lust that was screaming at him to just pound Jimmy into the mattress until he exploded or died. Whichever came first. It only half worked. It was slightly awkward, a little too fast, but fuck, it was bliss. He made sure to at least keep the same angle and he knew every time he found the right spot, Jimmy’s slight jerks and gutteral cries announcing the hits.

“God _damn_ baby…” He was panting, couldn’t seem to get quite enough air into his lungs. But it was okay because Jimmy was panting too and fuck there was nothing sexier than the way Jimmy was arching against him and when he felt those long legs wrap around his hips he almost lost it.

He knew he was arching and writhing like a whore but fuck if he cared. With his legs wrapped around Brian’s hips, he pulled him tighter, gasping when the move got him deeper. He let go of his pillow completely, burying both hands in Brian’s hair, holding him close, the lips and hot breath moving against his skin drawing more shivers.

“Ah.. ah.. fuck…” He whimpered with each thrust, trying to rock back into Brian, but there were too many things to focus on and it was already fraying his nerves. He shuddered, then arched up sharply when Brian hit his prostate dead on with a particularly hard thrust, a high whine ripping itself from his throat. “Shit!”

Something snapped inside of him and suddenly there were words at his lips, dark, dirty words and he let them flow along with the groans that he couldn’t fight off. He didn’t have to pay attention to them, they came unbidden and he spoke them against Jimmy’s skin, nibbling at his ear, teeth grazing over his throat.

“Mmm, Jimmy, fuck. You like having me inside of you? Sonofa _bitch_ , you’re tight and I fucking love it. Ah! - I wanna fuck you forever Jim, I want you to _scream_ for me.”

Jimmy could only tremble helplessly as he clung, tossing his head back. Fuck, that was hot. His response was garbled and incoherent, more of needy cry. He could feel the heat coiling, building on itself low in his belly and he wanted it. Fuck, did he want it.

Brian was chasing the same end, quickly losing what little rhythm he had in favor of quick, desperate stabs. It wasn’t going to last nearly as long as he wanted it too, but Jimmy wasn’t complaining and the spiraling heat was stealing the last of his sanity.

“FuckfuckJimmyfuck- I can feel you, baby, I can feel the way you move around me. God, how do you get your muscles to do that?” He growled low, the sound rumbling in his chest, primal, possessive. “You got me so hard Jim, I’m close, I’m so fucking close…”

He couldn’t take it, it was too much and he loved all of it. The shudder that wracked his form was almost violent, his muscles locking up on him for a second. He was surrounded by Brian, filled with him. Brian’s touch, his voice, his scent, his _cock_. God did he love that boy’s cock. Somehow, despite the absolute chaos of his mind, he managed to string a few words together, voice high and tight, his face twisted into something resembling a grimace.

“Brian, I’m gonna- Fuck, I can’t-“ Brian’s words interrupted his own and he couldn’t help but shiver at the almost snarl.

“Yeah, fuck yeah, come for me, Jimmy. Fucking come for me so I can feel that tight ass _squeeeeze_ …”

It would have been enough, just feeling Brian moving over him, thrusting raggedly as he fucked him, cock digging into his sweet spot as he ground down. Fuck, just those words, that _voice_ would have been enough. But the hand that wrapped around him, jerking suddenly with quick, determined strokes had him arching up, hands flying from Brian’s hair to scrabble at his back, looking for purchase, blunt nails digging and scratching as he all but thrashed under the broader frame. A keening scream exploded with his orgasm, high and thin and he couldn’t help but whimper with each involuntary jerk of his hips, forcing himself harder back on Brian, shivering at the feeling of wet, sticky lines falling over his stomach.

Brian would be hearing that scream in his dreams for weeks, he knew it. Nothing, not even the porno movies Matt had snuck him could compare with the raw passion and sex that dripped from it. He thrust deep, his cries muffled against Jimmy’s long neck as he pressed his face close, helpless in the face of that tight heat somehow getting tighter. He shuddered his way through his orgasm, hips rolling faintly, instinctively working with the clenching, rippling muscles around him as Jimmy’s body milked him for everything he had to give. He gave it willingly and when the worst of the shuddering finally eased, the spasms that narrowed his universe into a sharp point melted into a deep, tingling warmth, he could only collapse against the taller teen, completely spent and only half aware of his surroundings.

Jimmy managed to come back to himself first, eyes blinking open dazedly, looking around the room. It took a moment for him to get his bearings back. Fuck, he’d never come that hard in his life. Brian was laying heavily against him, his breathing slowing, but still quicker than normal, showing no signs of awareness. He groaned softly, stretching as well as he could under him. He nudged the seemingly comatose form gently, looping his arms around his neck with a chuckle.

“Get your heavy ass offa me, you fucker.”

The moving finally had him coming around, his head lifting sluggishly. “I don’t wanna go to school, mom.” His tone was only half joking, eyes not completely focused. Shit, what year was it again? Jimmy’s words had him focusing quickly though, his eyes rolling. “I love you too.”

He shifted and slipped free from the taller teen, watching Jimmy’s face mirror his own as he grimaced a little. He settled on his side, pulling Jimmy close, hands running up and down the lean back. “Mm, fuck. I think you liquefied my brain.”

He laughed, low and satisfied, molding his longer from to Brian’s, settling in tight against him. “Yeah, I know the feeling.” He sighed and stretched, licking his lips. “Where the hell did that dirty mouth of yours come from?” He paused for just a moment, then grinned, blue eyes darting to Brian’s, mischief dancing in their depths. “Wanna do it again?”

Brian groaned, dropping his head to Jimmy’s shoulder, a hand groping blindly for a blanket, dragging it up once he’d caught a hold of it. “You’re the one that told me to talk to you. Fuck, you’re going to kill me, aren’t you?”

He grinned wide, arms tightening around Brian a little. “You want me. Don’t deny it.”

One dark brown eye peeked up and Brian couldn’t help but chuckle softly. Lifting his head, he leaned in to steal a kiss. Which turned into two. Then three. When they broke apart to breathe several kisses later, he smiled softly, favoring Jimmy with the rare, open and loving expression he showed only to those he truly cared for. It twisted a moment later into a smirk but the softness stayed in his eyes. “Give me an hour. I need a nap.”

Jimmy laughed again, pressing a final kiss to Brian’s lips, settling in comfortably against him a wide yawn stretching his mouth open wide to the point of making his jaw ache, a content sigh following as his eyes fluttered shut. “I’ll hold you to it. And we are _definitely_ exploring just what that mouth can come up with.”


End file.
